


Mi Daddis (My Daddy's)

by Akifall



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Pre-Slash, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akifall/pseuds/Akifall
Summary: A very short fic centered around RosieRosie is now four and presents Sherlock and John with her first drawing at Pre-school.





	

Sticky fingers ran through his hair, a giggle burbling from her throat as she clenched his suit and smiled at him warmly. Sherlock smiled back at Rosie before pulling a face and sticking his tongue out at her childishly.

221b a place once filled with the sound of a screaming drug addict dying to get his fix was now a place of warmth and love. Sewn across the floor where various case files had laid bare were toys and colour. Rosie had brought that colour into his life with her giggling and unconditional love and he held her like she was precious.

-

The dates John Watson went on, never worked out. Women with pretty smiles and steady jobs leading boring lives, sometimes John forgot their names- most of the time a second date never occurred. On more than one occasion Sherlock had saved him with his constant updates on Rosie’s wellbeing, and he couldn’t help but smile at some of the pictures that were sent. He felt warmth whenever he saw Sherlock holding Rosie and whenever Sherlock threw a gentle smile his way John felt his heart race.

-

Rosie was four when she brought back her first drawing from pre-school. The hours alone gave Sherlock enough time to solve online cases or conduct quick experiments.

John had made sure to give his daughter an especially long hug that morning before he went to work.

Like most children Rosie was scared of being separated for the first time, and she clung to Sherlock.

“They won’t like me!” She cried, and Sherlock pulled her into a hug before reassuring her that she would fit in.

At lunch Sherlock retrieved his god-daughter who was beaming with pride and waving goodbye to a few girls as they left with their parents. Sherlock bent down and she ran into his arms and giggled as he scooped her up and held her high above him before bringing her down onto her feet. She held his hand as they began walking back, and she spoke of her day and of all the excitement of meeting other people.

And when John returned from work, his daughter presented him the drawing of her family. Three stick figures stood by on a grassy field each smiling. Rosie was hugging Sherlock’s leg in the picture, while Sherlock and John held hands. 

Labeled in the open white sky Rosie had written 'Mi Daddis'

 

**Author's Note:**

> I did do a picture for this but have no idea how to upload images XD 
> 
> I wrote this because I needed more of the trio


End file.
